Ray of Sunshine
by LabelMeDead
Summary: Allen saves a small child from a bloody death and bring him to the order, But whose to care for the small child. AllenXLavi,Laven, Spadeshipping.


another one-shot. it just came out of nowhere. It really doesn't make much sense but oh well.

**Pairing:** Lavi X Allen, Spadeshipping, Laven, whatever you want to call it.

A/N I'm very sorry for the bad grammar and my horriable spelling!

Disclaimer: I do not own _D. Gray man. _I wish I did though. T-T

* * *

'Ugh, my head feels as if it's about to explode'. Allen thought to himself as he walked through the long narrow halls of the order. He had just gotten back from a mission in which a village had been destroyed by Akuma looking for innocence. he had saved a young male child of two years of age, from a bloody death. He had found the child crying over a womens dead body, crying for her to wake up. The Akuma were after the child demanding that he give them the innocence that the child surely posessed. Allen had quickly killed the Akuma before it could get to the child.

After he bid the smile soul farewell, he turned and walked over the frighten child. He had sobbing over a woman who lied in a pool of blood begging for the women to open her eyes, to not leave him alone. He sighed and bent down and placing a conforting hand on the frighten child's shoulder. The child screamed and quickly started running, but he didn't very far due to him tripping over the women's arm.

Allen smiled warmly and patted the child on the head. 'It's ok little one, there's no one left to hurt you anymore. I'm hear to protect you.' Allen had said. The child jumped in Allen's arms and wrapped his small arms around his neck. He rubbed the child's back softly telling him that everything would be alright and that he was safe. He picked the sobbing childed up and lefted the village.

Allen looked down at the sleeping boy his his arms. He had blood all over his clothes and all in his brown hair. He never really got the change to clean the little boy up due to the fact the he cried himself to sleep, and Allen didn't want to wake the poor thing up.

To lost in his thoughts and not paying attention to where he was going, he bummped into someone. he jumped back and bowed. "Pardon me, I was not looking where I was going." Not hearing a repy, he stood up and came face to face with Kanda who was looking at the boy in his arms.

"Why the fuck to you have a little kid..?"

Allen frowned and looked away. "He might have innocence within him. The Akuma were after him demanding his innocence."

"Tch. Whatever." With that he walked away.

Watching Kanda disappear out of sight Allen turned around and made his way to the science department. As he put his hand on the door knob, he flet the child move in his arms. He looked down at him only to find him sofly smiling up at him. The child rased it finger and pointed at Allen. "I find Daddy, but where Mommy?"

Allen blinked in confustion. Daddy? "Uh..?"

"Hello, Allen." A familiar voice came and he turned around to see Komui. "Is that the child that you where taking about?" Komui asked looking at the smiling child in Allen's arms.

Upon seeing Komui the child shivered and hide his face in the cock of Allen's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around Allen's shoulder's.

"Scary Man." The child mutter into Allen's warm neck. Allen chuckled and rubbed the child's back in a soft circular motion.

"It's ok he's a nice man, there's no need to be scared. I'm right here with you, I would let anyone hurt you." Allen told the frighten child softly.

The child lifted his head from his hiding place and smiled. "Daddy protect me?"

Allen blinked and smiled sadly. "I'm-"

"-Always going to protect you." Komui cut in putting his hand on Allen's shoulder. "Right, Allen?" He asked smiling at the child looking up at him confusingly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm always go ." He smiled at the child in his arms and as a result the child smilied back and wrapped his arms around Allen's neck. Komui smiled at the two and opened the door to the science department. He walked in and held the door for Allen and the child, after they walked in he closed the door and sat at his desk, which was surrounded by mountains of paper. He motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

After Allen and the child were seated, the child sitting on Allen's lap and leaning on his chest, Komui began to ask the child questions.

"Now little one. Do know have a name?" The child nodded. "Can you tell?" The child nodded.

"Way." Komui smiled.

"Ray? Is that your name?" Ray. nodded. "And how old is Ray?"

Ray held up two fingers. "Twew" Both Allen and Komui smiled Ray's mispuncation of the word 'two'.

"Hey Komui! Lenalee said that you needed to see me." A voice boomed as the door flew open reveling a firey mane.

Allen chuckled upon hearing his lovers entrance. The bookman sure did know how to make an entrance, that was for sure. he smiled as he felt arms embarce him from behind. It was hard to believe that it had already been three months since Lavi told Allen that he was in love with him.

"Welcome back, mi lil' beansprout." Lavi said rubbing his cheek against Allen's head.

" My name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Allen. Get it right you stupid rabbit!" Allen said elbowing him in the gut.

"ow. That hurt Allen, you shouldn't do that. There are children presence." He walked around the chair and bent down to look at Ray, who was smiling happly, in Allen's lap. He raised his hand and ruffled Ray's hair. "And who might you be?"

"This is Ray, Lavi. He's a child that I saved while I was on my mission." He bounced his legs up to get Ray's attention, he turned around to look at his "Daddy". " This is Lavi, Ray. Say hi, ok."

Ray smiled and turned around, his arms outstreached. "Papa Wavi!"

Lavi blinked and pointed at himself. "Papa?"

"Yes." he pointed at Lavi. "Papa." he turned and pointed at Allen. "Daddy." He outstreached his arms again and Lavi chucked and picked him up.

Allen looked at Komui. "I don't really understand, it's almost as if he forgot about his mother and father."

Komui sighed. "Didn't you say that the Akuma were after him, demanding for his innocence?"

"Yes, I did and the Akuma were after him."

"This could cause some problems. Look, Allen, since he doesn't seem to like anyone else in the order and since he refers to you as his "Daddy" and Lavi as his "Papa". Do you think you and Lavi could look after him?"

I don't really mind, do you do Lavi?"

Lavi shook his head. "No, not at all." he looked down at Ray. "Would you like to live with us, Ray?"

Ray smiled and grabbed Lavi's hair. "I want to wive with Daddy and Papa!"

* * *

ok, that didn't make really any sense at all, but i couldn't help but write this. I think that is kinda cute, but thats for you to jugde.

Review,crtics anything, but flames!


End file.
